Penalty
by duosun
Summary: Play safe...Because Referee is ready with red card...
1. Chapter 1

"Please na yaar..!"some one request to his friend on dinning

"Let me concentrate.." Listeners answer without looking up from plate

"Abey Jada bhaw khane ki jaroorat nahi hai..samjhe.." The first person tell in frustration giving a warm look

Now the second person look up with teasing but calm eyes with "Jee..main to samjh gaya..abh tumko bhi to thora samajh mai ana chahiya(stressing)...haina!"

The first person understand the inner meaning and tell making a face "Dekho yaar main itna bhi nahi karwata tumse..haar time to baat maan hi leta hu tumhare.!"

"Accha!" The person look straight to speaker in a fake amazed way

The first person now with really zero point to fight so stand up with cold warning "Hmph..yaad rakhna mote..apna time ayega...tabh dugna khagra na belwaye na tumse to mera naam bhi Abhijeet nahi"

Daya seems less interested in this warn so tease Abhijeet more with humming a line as "Apna time ayega..nangha hi to aya hai..kya ghanta lekar jayega.."..side by side he is making random sound with help of plate and spoon as background music which make other one more angry..

So Abhijeet left from there with grumbling as he has nothing in hand without this irritating grumbling "Baas bakwaas!"

...

"Arre yaar..mujhe to thikse yasab karna bhi nahi ata...magar karna bhi parega...abh kaise line mai layu us mote ko...Daya kitne asanise ya sab kara leta hai mujhse...abh sala bhaw pai bhaw kha rahahai...(thinking hard)soch Abhijeet..kuch soch..kya kya karta hai daya tujhe phasane ke liya..abh ulta uska chal uspehi phekna padega.."

...

Daya's room:

Here Daya look at his room door again.. And murmur "tch..ya aye kyu nahi abhitak..bada maja arahatha...asanise thora hi dekhne ko milta hai bhaisahap ka ya roop(thinking more)magar abhitak to ajana chaiya tha..(looking again at door)abh ya phirse serious hogaya kya..kahi main hi thora Jada to nahi dikha diya (hearing footspep)arre aaya aya..soja daya soja.." And he lay down again with closing eyes

Abhijeet enter into and look at daya and sat beside Daya with polite tone "so gaya kya Daya..dekh..mere paas ek offer hai there liya..interested hai to phataphat uthja.."

"Uff..ya request karne aya hai ya order dene..yaar isse to thikse bechara banke request karna bhi nahi ata.."Daya think and make a face under blanket

"Tu uth raha hai ya main jau" Abhijeet asks looking at Daya in irritation

Daya sat up hurriedly as he is sure that if he stay more in this position then abhijeet will left definitely

...

Next Day all is working on their respective table...

Suddenly Acp sir enter...all one by one wishing him and getting wish in return...

Daya is the second last to wish "Good Morning sir"

"Good morning Daya" Acp sir also wish his back..

Daya look at abhijeet and tell something through eyes...

So Abhijeet also nods..and after taking a pause wish in low voice "Good Morning Sir"

Acp sir just nods with "Hm" which make abhijeet little uncomfortable.. so just sit down lowering his eyes...

Daya look at with sad and past few days come in front of his eye's like winter's wind...

"**_Abhi..dekho ya kaisa lagega Rohan pai" Days ask showing one deep blue shirt..._**

**_Abhijeet tell in teasing way "Accha lage ya bura..tum kunsa ya kharidne walaho..phirse to dusra choose karne mai laag jayoge..haina"_**

**_Daya give him a angry look and again start to choose others..._**

**_Now abhijeet really feeling irritated "Abey Daya..dekh abh sach mai Jada horaha hai..tu pichle 20 minutes we ek shirt select nahi karpaya..upar se mujhe bhi Jane nahi deraha hai...ya kya pagalpan hai..haan"_**

**_Daya answer without looking up "Are tumhe to pata hai boss wo kai aisawaisa dost nahi hai..special friend hai mere..thora wakt to lagega.."_**

**_"Tera ya special special ka chakkar mai mera Acp sir ke haato special class pakka laagega aj.."_**

**_"Hmph...(picking up a brown shirt) dekho..ya thik rahega na" Daya ask_**

**_"Ha..bahot handsome lagega Ronan..(making requesting face)abh ya wala hi lele mere bhai..please" Abhijeet tell_**

**_"Hmm..chalo thik hai..(giving shirt to Shopkeeper) bhaisaab ya pack karwa dijiya..(again to abhijeet) lo hogaya kharidari..abh kuch khale..!"_**

**_"Ha ha..kyu nahi..tumhare tarha mera bhi to chutti haina aj...(in angry tone)dekh daya mujhe sachmai late horaha hai..aur aj case bhi thora serious hai..so mujhe abhi Jana hai...(patting his back) tu jah..aramse lunch kar..main to chala.."_**

**_"Abhi..tum na sachmai ajkaal bahot rude hogaye ho..samjhe..pehle to kabhi lunch karate bina mall se nahi laute hum..(sighing) abh dekho..kitne badal gaye tum.."_**

**_"Hahaha...jitna bhi senti maar le tu..main nahi ane wala tere chakkar main..samjhe..main chala gari lekar..tu paidel chale Jana...ok.." Abhijeet tell and left in hurry leaving Daya dumbstruck there..._**

**_"Hmph...ajkaal to mera kai drama kaam nahi karraha ispe...bahot shatir hote jareheho boss...jo mere liya haanikarak hai..."Daya murmur under teeth and pay the bill giving a sad glance to own credit card.._**

**_..._**

**_" Arre yaar...mera wo red shirt kaha gaya..tch..ya boss bhi..thora jaldi nahi chuti lesakta tha aj..Rohan ko kitna accha lagta agar wo bhi mere sath party mai chalta to..leakin nahi..baas ek hi baat..accord lagta hai..(throwing more shirts)arre main bhi jatahu na boss ke dosto ke party mai(getting his desirable shirt) abh dekhna main bhi aisa hi karunga...hmph..bhala accha lagta hai akele Jane mai.."_**

**_Daya get ready and about to left home when suddenly abhijeet enter into house with tired face which shocked Daya.._**

**_Daya come forward with concern tone "Boss..itni jaldi..(looking carefully)kai jakham to nahi laga liya yaar?"_**

**_"Nahi Daya..(looking Daya is ready)tum party ke liya nikl rahe the na..jaao...jaao tum" Abhijeet told sitting on sofa tiredly..._**

**_Daya seems worried and ask with "Arre jaao Matlab..tum to late ane wale the na..itni jaldi kaise agaye.."_**

**_Abhijeet take a sigh with "Arre aise hi..baas sir jaldi chuti dediya sabko.."_**

**_Daya seems not convense but after a while told "thik hai..jaldi ahigaye ho to..chalo mere sath..eksath chalte hai..waisebhi akela janeka dil nahi karraha tha.."_**

**_"Nahi Daya.. Bahot tired hu yaar..thora rest lunga..tu jaa..aur ha tu mere dinner ka chinta maat karna..main paka lunga kuch.."_**

**_Daya look little tensed but he is already late so left after a nod..._**

_..._

A/N-So..again I am here with faltu story.. and without any promise of regular update..

But i will try to complete it and others story too..

Please r nd r..:)


	2. Chapter 2

The crashing sound of glass disturbed the cheerful environment...where the host of the party come forward with concern and and the culprit looking shocked on his own fault...

"Daya..glass lagi to nahi?" Rajesh asked in concern coming close to Daya

Daya who till gazing the broken pices of the glass and the flowing orange juice on shinning floor now look up at Rajesh with uneasy look...but soon his look turned into guilty..so tell shamefully "Yaar Rajesh..I am so sorry..pata nahi kaise choot gaya haathse"

"Hey Daya..it's totally okay...please don't be sorry or hesitate.. (Taking Daya little away)accha tum idhar ayo..warna kaanch lagjayegi..(giving another glass of soft drink to daya and call someone to clean the place and left to attended other after a pat on daya's back)

After freeing from many gazes of guests Daya come little aside and dial Abhijeet's number with tensed thought like " Ya glass aise kaise gir gaya..San to sahi tha..aisa laga jaise kuch pal ke liya mera nabj apne kabje mai nahi tha..Abhi thin to hai..

"Hello" He heared abhijeet's voice so he control his anxious and answer "Ha Boss.."

"Daya call kyu kiya..Sab thik to hai" Abhijeet asked in worried tone where other side Daya release a relaxing sigh..so Daya change his tone into teasing..

"Are Abhi..(looking at food sides) itne make ka khana haina..socha tumhe unsobka naam hi sunadu.." Daya tell in naughty tone

"To tu enjoy karna..mujhe kyu sunaraha hai..main bhi apna bhindi ki sabji enjoy karrahahu..hmph" Abhijeet tell in smirking way

And Daya cut the call with a relaxing lough..

The lough till echoed in his ear until the screen light of set turned off..again the darkness galloped him as the tiny red fire dot not able to give enough light where the smoke deepen the darkness..

...

Abhijeet open his eyes with a strong coffee smell..after looking the room clearly found full mug of black Smokey coffee is waiting for him..

He grab the coffee and take a sip..soft smile come on his lips finding new antics of his Buddy...He feeled relax also as yesterday he slept before Daya's return..

After enjoying coffee he get freshen up and come outside.. But his eyebrows come close to each other as found Daya is busy in reading newspaoer on dinning with ready breakfast which is merely happened before..

Abhijeet come and sit on chair with "Kya baat hai Bhai..Good boy?"

Daya without answering keep paper aside and start to taking toast..

Abhijeet jerk his head and ask with confused tone "Abh kya hogaya Daya?"

"Kuch nahi"plain answer come

"Daya.. Main tere har behavior se wakif hu" Abhijeet tell taking toast but his hand stop midway as Daya place a Bud of burned cigerate closed in small evidence packet on table..

Abhijeet sighed in anger on himself as he didn't disposed it properly yesterday night and caught red handed..but try to manage with "Kya Daya..ya kahase uthalaya?"Abhijeet try to innocent

"Accha..iske DNA test kara lete hai sir ke same!" Daya tell picking up the pocket again

Abhijeet look at Daya angrily with "Accha Accha..mahiney mai teen char chaltahi hai..(snatching the packet from Daya's hand..

" tumhe pata haina smoking migraine ko Tigger karta hai.."Daya told coldly while easily letting the packet go

Abhijeet stand up and throw the packet in wastebasket with "Kya yaar..main kai chain smoker thori hu...(again sitting on chair) waise tubhi ajeeb hai..bud uthake evidence bag mai aise sambhal ke rakha tha jaise kai khooni ne piya ho khoon karte waqt"

Daya just frowned while Abhijeet tell in smile "Accha baba..Sorry..chal..chai to pura pani hogaya hai already.."

Daya also nods and start to eating while time to time gazing at his brother/Bhai..

...

"Freddie.." Daya call him as they two are searching some file in file room..

Freddie look up from the file in his hand with "Jee sir"

"Kaal sir be sabko chuti dediya tha kya?" Daya ask searching some file in upper rack

Freddie also placed the file in place and answer smile "Ha sir..jaldi case solve hogaya thana..aur thori gappe bhi lagaye kaal..apne to miss kardiya..(Daya smiles looking at him while he again added)aur apko pata hai..kaal ka case bhi kitne ajeeb tha..pata hai Jo khooni thana wo pichle bara saal se nakli rishtedaar banke rehraha tha..aur kisiko patahi nahi tha.."

Daya take out one file with "kya Freddie.. Aisa case to humne pehle bhi solve kiya hai..yaad nahi wo mautse pehle hi newspaper mai maut ke khabar chapne wala case..haan"

"Ha sir..per itne saal tak dhoka..khair.." Freddie nods in no

"Accha yalo dusri file bhi milgaya..(handling him file)main baki dhoond ke latahu" Daya told smilingly Freddie left where Daya murmur "Sab to thik hi hai..Sayed bore fill karraha tha..ha yahi hoga..(again engaging in work)kaha bhi tha boss eksath chalte hai..leakin nahi..hmm..(jerking head)kya yaar..itna kyu sochrahahu..aur Abhijeet to waise bhi saalo se cigerate ki aadi hai...!" He just take a sigh and left the room as find the desired Files..

...

Thank you friends for ur feedbacks..

And double sorry..one for previous incomplete stories and scnd for late updt...

I will try to give chota chota chaps ahead in free time...pls cooperates..

And Pls rd and rvw..


End file.
